Plug-in hybrid electric, plug-in fully electric and other fuel efficient vehicles are becoming increasingly popular. These vehicles are known as plug-in vehicles because onboard energy storage systems (e.g., battery packs) are recharged from a power source such as a utility power source by connecting (plugging in) the vehicle to an outlet. In contrast to many of the conventional hybrid electric vehicles presently on the market, a plug-in hybrid vehicle can often use its onboard energy storage system as the primary propulsion system for an extended range (up to 50 miles in some cases).
In a typical charging situation, a vehicle charger is connected to the local power grid at a home location or the like and the onboard energy storage system is charged from the local power grid. The range of some electric and hybrid electric vehicles charged from the local power grid is suitable for daily commutes. In some situations, however, the range of the electric vehicle is not suitable to reach a destination and to return home using only the charge from the local utility company. That is, it may be desirable to charge the vehicle at locations other than the driver's home or other base location, and additional methods of charging electric vehicles are needed to extend the range of vehicles utilizing onboard energy storage systems. Additional systems and methods of billing are also needed for the power consumed to charge the vehicle at a remote location.